


Солнечные миры

by Dai_Ri



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), EXILE THE SECOND (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Подсолнухи пронизывали Кейджи насквозь...





	Солнечные миры

**Author's Note:**

> автор вдохновлялся фотографией

Желтое, зеленое, синее... Сквозь Кейджи проходят подсолнухи — слишком яркие для настоящих, но тем самым уносящие в другой мир. Непонятно, лучше или хуже нынешнего, и всё-таки Кейджи думает, каково это — исчезнуть? Уйти от проблем, забот, вышедшей из строя плиты. Ничего не решать, ничего не делать. Впасть в безвременье.

Кейджи поднимает руку — по ней текут изломанные линии желтого, зеленого, синего. Будто Кейджи уже — призрак. Будто сквозь него проросли подсолнухи, распоров кожу и мышцы. Должно быть адски больно, но Кейджи чувствует лишь гуляющий сквозняк и изогнутый волнами пластик. Где-то вдалеке звучат глухие голоса. Люди — худшее создание природы. Хотя почему-то считается наоборот.

Меня — нет. Кейджи говорит: меня нет. Есть только набор цифр, кажущихся подсолнухами, и кусок мяса, кажущийся человеком. Сначала всё противится этому: затекает, чешется, свербит. Кейджи не шевелится, смотрит за танцем подсолнухов. То расползающихся, то текущих по кругу, колышущихся лепестками. Я могу лучше. Кейджи думает: я могу лучше.

Кейджи садится и откидывается на руки, прикрывает глаза, но за веками всё равно всполохи желтого, зеленого, синего. Впитывается рисунок в тело, наполняет энергией. Подсолнухи — дети солнца, его похоже-непохожие копии. Что происходит с ними после смерти? Они возвращаются к родителю? Исчезают навеки? Или отдаются земле?

— Всё хорошо, Куроки-сан?

— Да, спасибо, — Кейджи, облепленный подсолнухами, неохотно поднимается. Жаль расставаться. Но сказка после вмешательства возвращается нескоро. — Я получил, что хотел.

— Приходите к нам еще! — девушка улыбается — и всё-таки желтое, зеленое, синее пятнит ее неохотно, не пронизывает насквозь. Она не верит в чудеса и иные миры. Для нее подсолнухи — не более, чем программа, которую сотрудники активируют каждое утро. И пусть.

Кейджи больше достанется вдохновения. Скрытой силы. Тайны. Которой Кейджи не собирается делиться с какой-то скучной девицей.

— Обязательно.

Пусть приходится расставаться с приличными деньгами — зал стоит того, чтобы выкупать его для получаса полноправного владения. А потом сражаться с проблемами, заботами и вышедшей из строя плитой.


End file.
